The Teen Secretary
by tokyopopprincess
Summary: When Shere Khan hires a young college student to be his personal secretary he gets a big surprize! But can this newbie change Khan's dull life? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

The Secretary

Up on the highest floor at around 10:00pm, Shere Khan the great businessman was sitting at his desk finishing the last pieces of paperwork. However, he was quite amused at that particular batch. It appeared to be that a first year college intern was sighed up to be his temporary office assistant, in other words his personal _secretary. _Whoever she was she would be expected to start the next day.

At last he finished the applications and pressed the intercom to his head secretary, Mrs. Snarly. "Mrs. Snarly, please send a voicemail to remind the new intern." He said. "Yes sir." She replied and got back to her usually jobs. Sighing, Khan got up from his chair and stood looking out of his massive window. It was going to be a really interesting day in the morning.

"Coco! Yo! Coco!" A masculine voice boomed from down the hall. In the next room, a figure stirred from underneath the sheets on the bed. "Wha…" the figure that _was _Coco slurred.

"Hello, COCO! Do you wanna be late for your first day of work, you know, working for the big boss?" The figure called again.

"Damien what are you talking abou… AAAAAH!" Coco shrieked as she realized that she was going to work for Shere Khan, the world's richest man.

"Damn Damien why didn't you wake me, you knew my clock was broken!" Coco shouted as she threw off her pyjamas and got dressed. Damien who was at the other side of the kitchen waiting to catch the toast was about to say something when his sister rushed past with her bag half open and caught the piece of toast her brother was waiting for.

"Hey!" He whined and pouted at Coco as she headed for the door holding up the piece of toast.

"Too slow, big bro, too slow!" She said and was gone.

"Damn she's good" Damien said as he took out another slice of bread.

Panting, Coco arrived at the entrance of the great 'Khan Industries.'

As soon as she walked in a grumpy looking woman startled her.

"What's up girl, um I'm here for the… internship, I'm guessing you're Mrs. Snarly, right?" Coco said trying to be friendly.

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Snarly plainly stated, "and Mr. Khan office is the ninetieth floor, in other words the 'top' floor if your teenage peppiness doesn't get my drift."

"Oh don't worry I know, with your elderly age it's hard to be clear on things!" Coco shot back acting innocent and cute. "Well bye!" She said walking off to the elevator, Mrs. Snarly glaring at her back.

It didn't take long for the lift to come to her level. As Mrs. Snarly had said Coco pressed the button with the number ninety on it and the lift started. As she straightened her clothes, the lift finally came to a halt and Coco stepped out about to open the door. "Here goes nothing," she said holding her breath.

On the other side of the door was the famous Shere Khan, looking outside the window in his leather armchair. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said looking towards the door. From there he saw something he didn't expect to see at all.

Standing at the door was probably a 5'6 with the age of eighteen slender female panther. She was dress in purple head to toe with leggings, a thin jumper with a waistcoat and a raspberry coloured beret with matching shoes and looped earrings. She also had big, curly, ebony hair. Khan had never seen such an example.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Coco said strolling along the ale of the giant room. "_Does this guy ever shed light in this joint?"_ she thought to herself as she walked up to Shere Khan. Before she could say anymore Shere Khan spoke.

"Ah the new person" he said giving Coco a funny sort of grin. "Cocoria Wave I presume, the college student?" He continued.

"Just call me Coco, and yeah, I'm your girl!" Coco said doing a false salute.

"Um yes. Now that we've introduced ourselves lets get settled shall we? Khan told his new helper. He beckoned her to walk with him to a small desk a few metres away from his.

"This is you new post from now on" he continued allow Coco to put her things down. " I am aware that you have not had any real time to settle but I need you to go to the main laboratory to give this paperwork to my top scientist 'Buzz'." Khan said watching Coco unpack.

Coco got up and turned to face him, "Okay sure, but do you have a map or somethin' I could use to know my way around?" Coco asked causally.

Shere Khan took a big piece of folded paper from his desk and handed it to her. Then he gave her the sheet for Buzz.

"Gee, thanks, I guess…" Coco said heading for the door trying to read the map. When she was gone, Khan was still standing, with one eyebrow raised.

Never in his life had anyone been so causal around him, so unafraid or intimidated, not in a long time.

**A/n: Well what do you think? I'm hoping to draw Coco soon. I think I'm giving her the voice Raven Baxter, only with a higher pitch. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for being late, but better than never! It's short but I'm still interesting in carrying on the story. Read and review.**

"How do you even read this thing?" A confused Coco said as she fumbled with the map, desprately trying to find the professor. She'd been wondering around the building for at least a half hour, but luckily she seemed to be going deeper and deeper into the more technical parts of the building where Buzz should be.

Coco, being so lost within the map didn't realise she was turning a corner... until it was too late. Before she knew it, she was on her floor being showered by the papers.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed looking up at her victim before reaching to pick up the papers.

The person, who just so happened to be a purple haired bird with a smart neck tie and lab coat, stood up and started to brush himself off as Coco stood up with a neat pile of papers.

"What's the rush young lady?" He said watching her fix her beret. She looked at him and placed her hand on her hips letting out a huff.

"Where do I begin?! I've been walking 'round this place for what seems like forever tryin' to find this 'Professor Buzz' guy!" Coco moaned pouting slighty.

"Well look no furthur miss." The bird said standing straight, "that would be me." Coco lifted her head immediately, eyes wide. Before he knew it was coming, Buzz was lifted up and brought into a tight hug.

"Thank God! Do you know how hard it is to find you?"

"Do you know how hard it is to breath?" Buzz choked from lack of oxygen. Noticing her strong grip, Coco released the poor professor and lowered him to the ground.

"Sorry. I get a little over excited at times. Here these are all yours, curtoisy of Mr. Khan." She said handing him the paper work. "Well, hope to see you again Buzz! Gotta go see ya!" She said quickly as she dashed round the corner, leaving Buzz in a complete daze.

Shere Khan was less than impressed when he saw his new secretary come skipping from the elevator to lean on his new desk in a proud manner.

"All done" Coco said looking smug about herself.

"Your late" Khan replied in a droll manner.

"And since when was there a time limit?"

"Since I am your employer,"

"So you just make up rules as you go along?"

"Exactly"

"Oh... Okay, whatever. So what now?"

Her last statment seemed to shock Shere Khan. 'Whatever?' Did she even know who she was talking to? He was a ruthless bussinessman, known for being capable of many things, yet she was treating the situation as if it were nothing.

Maintaining a stern face as usually, Khan walked around his desk; standing proud and straight hands behind his back in a neat fashion.

"**What** **now,** you return home Miss Wave." He said continuing stare her down. Scruching up her face in confusion, Coco leaned to one side, hand on hip.

"What do you mean 'return home?' I been here for what, five minutes an-"

"Longer actually" Khan said cutting her off. "Your service is no longer needed."

"I got out off bed real early for Mr, so you owe me big tim-" she stoppped abruptly. "Wait, hold up. This is a test ain't it?" Coco said lifting an eye brow smugly.

"I think we can both agree I was above superb, so I take it this is a treat for good behaviour! In that case see ya tommorow Mr.K! You the man!" And with that, she was into the elevator waving him goodbye so fast he couldn't even get a word out.

Using the moment of silence, Khan took the time to judge his young assistant's characteristics. Persistant, outspoken, confident and dare hhe say it... spunk. He made a mental note to himself, preparing for any of more of her actions in the future.

Yet despite it all, though he would never admit it to anyone, he looked forward to seeing the results of Coco's time at Khan Enterprises. As he turn to his desk he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the next day. He sighed inwardly and took a seat.

"And so it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're early," Damien said as he heard his sister unlock the front door from the kitchen. "Fired already? That has to have beaten the record. What was the last one, a week?"

Taking her shoes off, Coco tutted at his attitude towards her arrival and rolled her eyes. Man she didn't need this now! She couldn't even come home early without her brother thinking she'd done something wrong. Typical Damien.

"For your information, the boss let me go early for good behaviour smart ass. Besides, I was only fired for stupid li'l things that weren't even _that _important!"

"Yeah, well I guess putting a breakfast cereal bar in the microwave with the wrapper still on it is considered pretty _stupid_, but I doubt burning the entire office kitchen was '_little_'."

He joked making her scowl. But he wasn't finished there.

Damien walked over to Coco, took her cheeks and squeezed them hard making her lips pop out.

"Aww don't worry li'l sis, that's why I cook for the both of us! Wouldn't want to be out of house and home as well as a job!" He said bursting out laughing before returning to the meal he was preparing.

Coco laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she retreated to her bedroom, fed up with arguing with Damien.

"So I told Dad 'bout the job" Coco said after finishing a mouthful of roast chicken. As much as she hated to admit it, her brother was such a great cook.

"Hm, what'd he say?

"Just gave me the usual talk on how NOT to lose a job, always look presentable, don't sleep your way to the top..."

Damien spluttered on his carrot at the last statment, giving her a questionable look. Coco rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh get real Damien. As if I'd go for Shere khan, I bet he and Dad are the same age. Besides you know my rule." She said smiling after waving off his gesture.

"If their OLD but quite fine, don't waste your precious time." Damien smiled and scoffed relieved, and return to his meal.

"Speaking of work, when is Eddy gonna give you a promotion?" She said scrunching up her face.

"I mean, you've been with him since he first opened 'Street to Rue', not to mention you being his best chef. Come to think of it, I should get a pay raise; the time I slave away there."

"First of all I'm fine were I am, at least for now. Second, I'm YOUR best chef as you can't cook jack. Finally, you only work when we low on staff!"

"Yeah but isn't that what we came here to do, boost your career, give me better options? We not gonna get another chance like this, not in North Carolina anyway."

"Here we go again..."

"Hush up! Remember we've got to make the most of this; it could be our only opportunity. You know, when Momma said you hit your head when you were a baby, but damn I never thought it would make you this dumb!" She added with a chuckle.

With his pride hurt, Damien pouted and scowled at Coco, who could only smile at him defeat.

"You going to work tonight?" Coco asked Damien as he put the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave soon. Not before relaxing a li'l though" he replied heading over to the couch.

"I wonder what he does with all that money?" Coco asked herself aloud as she washed the dishes of the evening meal.

"Huh" Damien said as he read a magazine slouched in the sofa.

"No I was just thinking what Mr. Khan does with all that money. I mean, the guy is probably a billionaire."

"Bigger. It says so here in this article, though he seems to spend it on his company's endrosment. Probably planes n' stuff like that"

Coco scrunched up her nose. "Boring! If that were me, I couldn't be out the door fast enough to see the world. Set up a fashion bussiness here and there, holidays... ahh that'd be the life. How 'bout you Damien?"

"You know that answer girl, I tell you 'bout it all the time" he answered lying completely spread out on the sofa; magazine shielding his face from the light above.

"I just love hearing it. If it helps it makes me work harder..." Coco enticed him looking from the corner of her eyes. He looked over from his position, and let out a sigh in defeat.

"I would open my own resturant. Just to see everyone enjoy my food and to prove I can actually do something."

Coco dried her hands on the tea towel and put it away in the side draw. "I mean, that's what we came to do right? Follow our dreams."

"We'll get there someday, like Momma used to say '_Patience is the key_'".

"Yeah, G'night Damien" she sighed ruffling his head before heading to her room.

"Night sis. Oh and please,"

he said, making her turn around.

"Fix your damn alarm clock for tomorrow. I ain't waking you up."

Night time had fallen upon the city in Cape Suzette.

He slouched slightly in his velvet arm chair; the scotch in his hand swirling in the glass. His expensive tie hung loosely around his thick neck, a sight that no one would ever see. Here he was in his private sector, his true home after his work was finished.

His eyes fixed at the large glass in front of him, Shere Khan watched each light of each building dim to nothing as the night went on. He'd heard one of his top executives suggest he was some sort of vampire. _Hmph_, an amusing thought. He might as well be, he hardly ever slept like he used to anyway.

The term _'I'll sleep when I'm dead_' applied to him more than anything. He considered himself to have more than enough time to rest after he had evoled his bussiness till it could do no more.

He took a last swig of his scotch before setting it down an the polished glass side table. "_Dina did a good job_", he thought to himself referring to the maid. "_Have to boost her salary_."

He rose from his seat, giving one last look at the world from behind the glass.

"_I hope your going to wash that up."_

Shere Khan turned to look behind him. Nothing. His eyes desended upon the glass table were the scotch resided. A single studded picture framed sat peacefully next to it.

Slowly, he bent down and pick it up. The eyes that stared back seemed to gored a burning hole in his chest. Taking on final glance he set the frame face down on the surface and walked away.

"Let bygones be bygones."


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer the question on the episodes Coco will appear in, hopefully I would have thought of somewhere she could come in. **

"You know I hope you're actually going to do some work today." Damien said as he cooked breakfast for himself and his sister. Coco rolled her eyes in irratation.

"Don't be jealous 'cause I did a honest day's work and got off early." She replied, "Why are you acting like some concerned patriarch all of a sudden anyway?"

"Well for a start, WHEN you decide to find a place of your own you need to pay the bills, so it's important you actually know how to work."

Coco ignored his comment, " What time is it anyway?" She said changing the subject.

"Seven thirty, bet your late again huh?" Daimen smirked, just waiting to see his sister make a mad dash out the door complaining about the lack of breakfast she'd had.

"Actually" she began while leaning back and putting her hands behind her head, "I don't start until nine, so today I can eat everything _YOU_ cook, sweet brother."

Damien scowled at his sister's sickly sweet facial expression. Before he could even attempt to protest, Coco grabbed one of her fashion magazines from the dresser and held it high in front of her face. Looks like she got him back after all.

Realutantly, he slid the bacon into her plate then turned back to his cooking.

"So what are you doing today?" His sister asked as she began making a sandwich.

"I've gotta go down to _Street to Rue_. Apprantly we've over booked, so if everything's in the right order down there, we'll probably get more tips."

"Well, I might get the afternoon off again so I'll come down and help if I can."

"**WHAT?!** After last time I think we can both agree that you're taking a long break."

"You're just being stingy 'cus I get the attention off the guys. Don't worry, you'll always be my number one!" She said teasingly while Daimen rolled his eyes. He served the last of scrambled eggs onto to plates and brought them over.

"Whatever. Just eat your eggs before I break your legs."

"Just like Mama used to say."

"I was expecting you five minutes ago" Mrs Snarled said dryly to Coco as she punched in her work card. Coco sighed inwardly. "_I do not have time this_" Coco thought to herself as she turned to face the shrew.

"What are you talking about? It's just gone eight fifty-five."

"All Khan Industries employees are expected to arrive five minutes before their written starting time." She replied, pausing to look over at Coco with a devious smirk. " Or did I forgot to tell you that?"

Coco pulled a smile of her own. "Yeah, you did, but that's okay I don't start 'till nine anyway. You do the math." She said before walking to the elevator. She watched Mrs. Snarley's face crease with annoyance as the doors slid together.

"Enjoy that?" The lion operator, George asked seeing the satisfaction on the girl's face. Mrs Snarley was notorious for savage behaviour towards co-workers.

"So much" she sighed as the ascended through the tower. "Next time I'll add some for you too '_Lift G'_."

"You do that Miss Coco, have a nice day now" George said opening the elevator doors. "You too George!"

Coco walked down to Khan's desk whilst taking the scenery in. "_Gotto do something with this place sometime_" she thought to herself.

"Perculier. I half expected you to be present at a later time" Khan said; to busy in signing trade agrements then to look up at his secretary.

Coco stomped her foot in irritation. "_Ugh_, not you too! I've gotten something like this from that shrew downstairs so I don't need it from you!."

Shere Khan looked up from the papers. The fact that Coco was so... open with her speech shocked him to no end, though he'd never show it of course.

"After you're _tardyness_ yesterday, I'd assume she was suspisous to see you come so earley. Her keen eyes sense such things, that's why I hired her." Khan replied.

"That must have been a long time ago," she mumbled. Khan couldn't help be feel a tinge of annoyance. It wasn't _that_ long ago. Suddenly, she straighted herself out and smiled pleasently.

"So anyway, what can I do for you today?"

"Today," Khan started pulling out a large pile of papers from beneath his desk. "You'll be putting in orders on what the different areas of the company need. I expect you to go around each department and remember, only ask for the essentials."

Coco's mouth drop agape as Shere Khan passed the papers into her hands.

"B-But I haven't even been to the other departments! She spulttlred to him with pleading eyes. Turning away from her Shere Khan walked back to his desk.

"That's why I've recovered Owen to assist you," he said now sitting down. Suddenly a small, scraggly tiger appeared from around the vegatation of the garden. Coco raised her eyebrow at how fast he was willing to get out from there let alone where he came from in the first place.

"Anything else you got hiding in there?"

"Nothing that will help you get your job done any faster, now off you go."

Coco sighed and turned to walk toward the elevator. "If you say so..."

When she got there, Owen saw she was having trouble shifting the papers to press the button.

"Allow me, Miss Wave" he said politely and going forward pressing the lift's calling button.

"Thanks Owen, but please just call me Coco."

"If you insist Mis-I mean, Coco."

Indicating it was there, the elevator made a light dinging noise which revealed George inside.

"You know, with you Owen I'm sure we'll get this done in no time." She said smiling as she stepped in. "I mean technically, we only have to go to one person of each department, right?"

"...um, actually we have to ask all officials of the departments. There's about six in every one..."

Coco scruched her lips, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

Hell, it was going to be a long day.

_**'Eat your eggs before I break ya legs' **_**anyone familar with that line? :P**

**I don't know a lot about business so if the department stuff is wrong forgive!**

**Until next time my readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Finally finished the college year so I might be able to fit in an extra chapter (no promises!) I've tried to divide the paragraphs, but whether it will work or not I have no clue, so if any of you know... let me know I guess. Anyway, enjoy!**

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

"Ugh.." Coco moaned as she slid down the wall, placing her butt on the second step. Exhausted was not the word she'd even consider using after the work that she and Owen did that day. Who knew Khan Industries was this big inside, let alone what it looked from the outside.

"How much left Owen?" She said pulling the papers she had over her face to shield her from the light. Owen, who was standing in perfect posture and condition, started calulating how many deliveries they'd done in his note book.

"Well, the good news is that we've done seventeen departments which means we've got three left..." He answered, looking up nervously from behind the paper. Coco lifted her paper high enough to eye Owen up suspiously. Glad as she was that she was close to finishing her task, Coco knew there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"But?" She questioned, making him wiggle uncomfortably. He let out an exaustberated sigh, nervous to see her reaction to what he had to say.

"Mr Khan said that after we're done we have to go get a stock check for his fruit trade coconuts... It's possible it could take two days-"

Coco eyes widened in shock and cut Owen off before he could. "Whoa, whoa, wait up! Are you telling me he wants us to go inspect fruit for two days? Hell no! She shouted rising from her seat and walking past him in rage as she headed to the elevator. There was no mention of this in her job description!

Owen started hurry after, keeping a bit of distance in case she lashed out at him. "B-But the jet is arriving in two hours! I mean I know it's nothing new bu-"

Coco stopped abrutly in her warpath so sharply that Owen bumped into the back of her. "Did you just say _'jet'_?" She said curiously as she turned her head slightly to him.

"Yes" Owen replied as he straighted his posture. He smiled smugly before frowning. He knew from that point he'd have to say anything for her to go, for her and his sake."We were going to go to a tropical island, but as you don't wanna go..."

"You got me at the word 'tropical'. Say no more Owen, count me in!" She said as she walked back to the steps and collected up the papers.

"By the way," she said as they started walking to the next department. "Why the hell did you make going to an island on a jumbo jet seem like a bad thing!"

Owen stuttered upon response. "It's such a normal thing for me to do Coco; I guess I just assume its nothing special for everybody else. I've been in the job long enough."

"Are you telling me assistants such as we get to do this flying thing on a regular basis?"

"You got it."

"Man, I love this job".

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

Meetings to him were like marmite. Sometimes they fed his hunger for new ideas and money making plans to expand his ever growing business, while other times they left his mouth with the bitter taste of dissapointment and new problems.

_Douglas Benson_ was the entire jar of marmite today, and had definately left that bad taste in Shere Khan's mouth.

Now, Khan was not a man whose mood was held in the balance of the negative and positive ascepts ruin his mind, however, Benson seemed to have tipped the scales more than usual.

Glow in the dark sunglasses? Was this establishment a global business or a joke store? True, Shere Khan didn't hate the man, but he really did know how to dissapoint him on a regular basis.

The mighty business man tore his gaze away from the view of Cape Suzette and turned his attention to the stairs leading to his private quatres. He'd give young Douglas a chance to redeem himself, providing he didn't dissapoint again.

After all, _unpresentable employees provided him with nothing_.

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

"So, you think this is enough or am I carrying too little here?" Coco asked Owen who was sitting at her kitchen table.

After insisting that she needed to pack for the journey, the pair went downtown to Coco's apartment.

Looking up from his written schedule, Owen looked behind Coco to see the luggage she was taking. Three large suitcases took up the whole doorway, all close to bursting.

"Way too much! May I remind you we're only going for two days tops!" He said, still shocked at how much she was willing to take. Women!

"Well, a lady's gotta be prepared for anything you know Owen. We can't _all_ get around with wearing bow ties all the time can we?"

Coco sighed. "Fine, I'll put one back," she glanced at Owen who was now tapping his foot with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Alright already! I'll just take one, but if that's the _case_ you have to carry it, deal? Ha, case! I made a funny..."

She became suspicious as Owen gave her a smug look. "That won't be nesserssary; I've taken the liberaty of aquirring Theo to help with baggage."

Coco raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Theo? There's only us here. Or is he coming later?"

"Should be here any minute now. He's late actually, I requested him while we were at the industries. I gave him you're floor address anyway."

"_Makes him sound like a takeaway_" Coco thought to herself listening to Owen. She collected a notepad and pen from her dresser and came back to the kitchen.

"Well you best go wait in the hallway Owen if he's comin' soon, I'll be out in a second. I just gotta put out note for my brother; else he'll go out of his damn mind lookin' for me." She said beginning to write a notice for Damien. Coco knew he'd be all too pleased to have the apartment to himself.

"Hey Owen," Coco said collecting her purse and suitcase before making her way out. "This Theo, well, no offence but if he's anything like you he's going to have a hard time hauling all my junk- oh..." She trailed off upon seeing the new arrival.

Standing in the hallway was a panther dressed in the Khan logo at the height of around six foot. Unlike the majority of the other panthers that worked at the Industries, Theo had a brown jacket with matching baggy pants. Underneath the jacket he had a nicely pressed white shirt, if Coco said so herself, and black surpenders.

"Don't worry, I think I'll manage" he said smiling lightly. Coco smiled politely in return; though she was sure she felt her heart give a little flutter.

"Coco, this is Theo, Theo Coco." Owen annonuced bringing the two panthers back to reality, slightly annoyed at how they critized his physic. "Can we get going now please? We need to get to the airstrip, may I remind you Shere Khan waits for no one."

"Fine already! Miss, allow me." Theo said as he picked up Coco's suitcase.

_"Gosh, he's such a gentleman!"_ Coco thought to herself as she followed Owen through the corridoor. _"Then again, I'm pretty sure that's his job... Wait, what is his job?"_

"So Theo," she said starting up a conversation. "What exactly do you do at Khan Industries?"

"Guess you could say I do two jobs." He replied as they continued to walk.

"Gotta stay on top of those bills I guess," she added, making him laugh. His baritone voice added such an effect to the laugh, carrying it down the hall.

"Well, when I'm not being a bodyguard to Mr. Khan, I'm usually in the mail room delivering off-site packages."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah, one day the big boss heard me talking 'bout my Judo classes to some of my pals. Offered me the job part-time straightaway. Guess you've never heard of a 'part time' bodyguard, huh?"

"Have now."

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

At an early age, Coco's father had always told heroic tales of his time serving in the Great War, and in these tales he would always tell of airplanes. He'd tell her and Daimen about how he and other soldiers would pass the time in the wet and damp trenches trying to spot at least one fly over; it was ridiculous really, especially as they were extremly rare in being manufactured, let alone flown. After seeing Shere Khan's private jet, Coco would have her very own story to tell.

It was huge for a private jet, and a sleek with burgandy and white metalic plating for extra effect.

_"So this is what his money goes on,"_ she thought to herself as the three of them appoarched the plane, where two sercuirty guards waited either side of the enterance.

"Wow..." Coco gasped as she stepped inside the jet. It was just like a bungalow, but to some extent even bigger! Armchairs, on-suite toliet, mini bar, she was beginning to wish she hadn't bought along her iron; the plane seemed to have just about every essential onboard.

"Could've fit in an extra outfit," she mumbled to herself. Theo put her suitcase in the massive overhead locker and made his way back to the enterance door.

"Well, it's been great meeting you Coco," he said. Coco turned to him.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?"

"Nah, I gotta get back to the mail room and I got a shift for watchin' Mr Khan's back.'Sides, flying is not at the top of my 'favourite things to do list'."

"I thought he was meant to be coming with us!" She turned to glare at Owen. He seriously needed to stop doing this!

"Yeah, you get used to that. When I first started he got everyone to move double time from that statement."

"Will I ever see you again?" _'Man that sounded lovey-dovey desperate_!'

"Your Khan's new sercretary aren't you? I'm bound to turn up sooner or later." And with a nod to Owen and a cheeky wink to Coco, Theo was gone. Sighing, Coco went to sit in one of the luxiourious armchairs and put her hands behind her head.

"So Owen, what's the hotel like?"

"Hotel?"

"Duh, the one you told me about on the way over here. Do they have good room service, cos if they do I'm putting it on the company bill."

As the plane took off, Owen gulped loudly.

"Well, see, the thing is Coco... There is no hotel."

Seeing Coco look as if she was about to ring his neck, he intervined quickly.

"But! We are staying in a cosy place of accomandition. And all meals will be provided."

"That last statment may have just saved your bacon, Owen. But seriously, if there are any more of these 'surprises', I'm gonna give a nasty one, just for you."

"No problemo."

Once Coco put her sleeping mask on, Owen stalked over to the nearest armchair and slumped into it. Coco had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to be lied to anymore, but how on Earth was he gonna tell her they were going to be staying at Louie's? A woman with such high expectations wouldn't possibly stand for such things. Why did he even lie in the first place?

"Besides the fact she kept nagging me," he grumbled, but silence himself quickly as Coco shifted in her seat. He liked Coco. Sure she could be just as intimating as Shere Khan, but she treated him like a friend she'd known a long time. It was something he was lagging in returning to her.

"Crime really doesn't pay."

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

**For those that wanted Coco in an episode, I think we all know which one it will be now, don't we? See you guys again soon, and feel free to post reviews with questions, I'm still working out the message system...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to say thankyou to all y'all who have read the story and an even bigger thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. It really helps me to see the success. If anyone wants to add some ideas to the story, feel free to say so in a review. On the side note – I'm changing Coco's height to 5'9 and the age of 21 – I feel it matches up to her character more from my angle.**

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

"You know, when you said we were going to a tropical island I thought: clubs, parties, pools and hot guys. I never thought it would be this... _solitary_." Coco said to Owen as they looked out from the jet plane door.

"Believe or not Coco, we are here for _work_ purposes only," Owen replied making his way down to the boardwalk.

Coco took a minute to take in the suroundings of the island. There were no waterparks, no parasol beach tables, not even any directions for the hotel which (she saw no sign of). It was completely deserted. Perfect.

No queues for pool beds, first pick at the buffet, Coco felt she couldn't be any luckier. Noticing Owen already at the end of the boardwalk, she rushed down the make-shift stairs while pulling along her near to bursting suitcase.

Finally catching up to him, Coco took the opertunity to ask him some of her many questions on the island.

"So, I take it we're going to have this whole island to ourselves?" She said happliy skipping along.

"Well, I guess we'll be the only '_guests_' here," Owen replied trailing off the end of the sentence, trying not to lie.

"I just can't wait to get to the poo- Oh my goodness, what in the hell happended here?!"

Owen eyes shot up from the ground he'd been focusing on and looked infront of them. It was like a bombshell had hit the area.

Broken planks of wood jutted out of the main dock, while a large shack of some sort was coated in pulpy, splattered fruit. Shattering and clattering noises could be heard beyond the jungle landscape, along with a few masculine shouts.

Following a trail of fruit juice, Owen was more then curious to find a trampled SK pilot hat on the ground, exculsive to Shere Khan's elite flyers. Suddenely he felt a pang of fear in his gut. Having such suspious activity here could only mean trouble, something he couldn't afford being in with Coco. She'd furious if she knew that this place was a hangout for pilots; it most definately wasn't a hotel. She was bound to notice the big _Louie's_ sign at some point too; he had to distract her and pretty fast.

"Why don't we check in?" He said awardly ushering her towards the shack.

Coco began to drag her feet in a protest. "But what about all the mes-"

"Let's worry about that later. We don't want to lose our rooms now do we?"

She eyed him suspiously, "I guess so..."

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

The inside of the place look almost as bad on the outside. Tables and chairs had been over turned, along with more pulpy fruit sloshed along the bar counter and floor.

"Do they have some sort of fruit-fight festival here or somethin'?" Coco said, mostly talking to herself in confusion.

Owen was too busy helping himself behind the counter, lifting up various items as if looking for something. This didn't go unoticed by Coco however.

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh, keys."

"Wait, hold up. Keys for what? Shouldn't there be a receptionist or something here? This is a '_hotel_', right?" She dragged the last word out, trying to analyze whether Owen was lying to her yet again.

"Well, see, the thing is," Owen began to explain, fiddling with his bow tie, avoiding the panther's patronising stare.

"This isn't exactly a hotel, but... more of a villa!" He said, happy that he'd managed to think of something to say.

"You see, the owner of this establishment left us the place so we could have it all to ourselves."

"So didn't they telegram you or something to say where they were," Coco replied, loosening up.

"Knowing him," Owen continued as he stood thinking about the keys location. "He probably took them with him, secrurity reasons and all. After all, this place is like his baby."

"_Does he know the function of a 'receptionist'?" _Coco thought to herself. "Okay, sooo, let's go find him."

"WHAT!?" Owen shrieked, watching as she started to move toward the back of the room.

"Duh, why not? The place is a mess, there's no service and I wanna nap! Besides, I wanna see what all the comotion is about."

Before Owen could object to what she was doing, Coco was through the door. There'd be no stopping her now.

The young women looked around the area briefly before deciding the direction towards the jungle. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Besides, complaining about the service might just earn her a discount reward.

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

One hour later...

After batting through the last of the jungle leaves, Coco sprawled herself out on the nearest boulder at the edge of the cliff. Sure, she tried to keep fit every once in a while, but never to this extent. She was adament to find to find the owner so she could finally relax before the coconut counting began.

"Ugh...didn't, I tell you...this was a bad idea?" Owen gasped, his voice sounding faint. He was even more unfit then she was; his face red and slightly sweaty.

"Hey... there is no way I'm waiting around in that smelly dump! Besides, it sounds like there's some sort of war going on here. I'm NOT going to risk my life for some coconuts in the villa like a sitting duck," she snapped at him, failing to collect air for her lungs.

"So, going to the fight is your answer?"

"I wanna know who we're up against!"

"_What, _we're up against more like..."

They flinched slightly as the hard slap of the old rope bridge against the cliff face. Scrambling to the side of the cliff, the two looked down to the river where they heard splashes below. They managed to get a glimpse of the victims before they floated away out of sight.

"What on Earth is going on?" Coco said aloud, pulling herself to her feet.

"Okay Coco, you had your fun. Lets-" Owen was cut off as they heard more shouts from behind the side of the other cliff. A thundering sound followed, two giant logs flying off the edge.

"We're getting closer, I just know it!" Coco said, starting to go in the direction of the other cliff. Owen jumped infront of her, arms spread out either side.

"NO!" He shouted, trying his very best to sound stern with authority. "We looked for owner and the keys - we didn't find either of them. Let's just go back and wait for Louie there."

"Louie?" Coco whispered to herself. Where had she heard that name before? Coming back to reality, she focused her eyes back to Owen.

"Owen, I'm going to say this one more time. I'm not going back to that so-called, rotting fruit smelling lobby! Aren't you just a little bit curious to find out what all this commotion is about?"

"But Coco! What if this is something dangerous? Falling logs, weird and random shouts? That's the sort of commotion I DON'T want to know about.

"Yeah 'cuz King Kong is really on an island where loads of tourists come all year round," she replied sarcastically. Owen stayed silent; worried if saying anything else would give him away.

"Look, I've heard thousands of stories where people have discovered secret operations and war criminals in situations like this. What if we uncovered some big sercet? The rewards, the fame! We probably wouldn't have to work another day in our lives!"

That last part got him especially. No more work? Sure his salary paid better than most, but working for Shere Khan was torture! Everyday he went in Khan Industries, he thought he'd never come out again. And he was fed of taking the chance of whether it would be Khan or the plants.

"Fine." He said shortly, still not one hunderd percent we the plan. "But if it's anything life-threatening I'm out!"

"Whatever...'fraidy cat." Coco mumbled walking away, smirking slightly.

"What?"

"Eh, Nothing!"

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

Shere Khan was not impressed. And a whole lot more than usual. He hated the fact that it was one of his employees, and even more so that it was Douglas Benson. Why he'd decided to give him yet another chance to redeem himself, he didn't know. Maybe it was pity, or even the fact he didn't want to hire again. Either way, he was beggining to regret the decsion; rare for a man of his status and trade.

The powerful tiger sat rather causally in his handmade leather recliner; the jet plane's engine running smoothly in his ears. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of betrayal, a very rare emotion of his. He'd graciously given Benson another chance to keep his position at Khan Industries, despite that fact that his recent endorsments had been less than acceptable. But his recent blunder could not be over looked so easily, not if he had anything to say about it...

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I let you drag me into trapsing around an entire island," Owen groaned battling a bush out of his way.

"I mean, you got us to walk all the way to the opposite cliff, and then we had to go inside a mine-"

"Cave," Coco interrupted storming through the vegetation in annoyance. If anything, she was more concern about not having found anything worth selling to the papers. No early retirement was in her future anytime soon.

"Whatever! Anyway, that led to a dead end so we had to then walk all the way back, which by that time it was so dark we could just about see the light at the enterance! And of top of that, I've never smelt so bad in my life..."

"It's not my fault you peed your pants when the bats flew out."

Owen stuttered to find a response, so ambarassed that he a grown man had soiled himself due to a bunch of flying vermin. "Y-Yeah, well... It is your fault we got into all this trouble in the first place. If we had jus-"

The scrawny tiger bumped into the back of Coco, who'd stopped abruptly infront of him. Irritated by her lack of movement, Owen looked around her curvy body to yet another mystery to their day. The docks were filled with injuryed Khan pilots and personnel.

The two ran towards the nearest casuality, looking for answers.

"What in the hell happened here?" Coco asked him, her eyes focusing on his broken arm wrapped in a secure sling.

"Hostile takeover gone wrong," he said gruffly. "Some nutjob hired us to clear the island. Turns out the owner was more than ready for us."

"Clear the island? I can't see why it was exclusive to us by rental," Coco said.

"Rental? Girlie, who, how and why would anyone wanna rent this old-"

"Let's just go inside Coco, get the keys and take a load off. I'm to tired for this," Owen said hastliy pushing Coco through the door. He really wasn't in the mood to be savaged by her if she found out the truth. But after turning the door's corner, Owen suddenly came to the realisation that Coco might not be the one to tear him apart today.

Sitting at a now clean and upright table, Shere Khan sat casually sipping some freshly made mango punch; quite a rare site for anyone to see. Next to him sat Baloo, Kit on the bar counter and Louie behind it.

"Well, ain't this cozy," Coco said walking in and gaining their attention. Shere Khan set his glass on the table and looked up his secretary.

"Good evening to you too," he replied coyly, leaning slighty in the chair.

Baloo, though just another stranger to Coco rose from his seat. "Well Khanie, ain't you gonna introduce us to the little lady?"

"Yes, of course. Baloo this is Cocorina Wave, my intern personal secretary. You've met Owen... at least when he was more presentable. The last statment made the smaller tiger swirm in embaressment. "He is one of the best pilots of Cape Suzette. Over there, his accoplince young Kit Cloudkicker and of course the owner Louie."

"You can just call me Coco," she said politely. Baloo was about to reach over and shake her hand; luckily she pulled away before he could touch it. "Yeah, you don't wanna touch me, but I assure you, I look amazing most of the time." Baloo gave a hearty laugh. "Ha, I like this girl already!"

"Ahem, my I ask why you two are in such a state of appearance?" Khan asked looking Coco and Owen up and down.

Before Owen could even piece together a suitable lie to save his skin, Coco began to explain the day.

"Well it's so nice to be worried about for once. Sit tight boss 'cus this gonna be unbelivable!" She began pulling up seat. "First: we arrive and there's no staff here at all and the place is a total mess. Broken planks, smashed fruit, you name it."

"Long story short, we spent literally the whole day looking for the owner so we could get to our rooms."

"Well you heard right," Louie said while serving a drink to Coco. "A small enstranged little worker for Khan here went off the rails and tried to kick me off ma own island! But eh, we set a few boobey traps for 'em to... enjoy though."

Coco turned to look at her employer. "Got yourself a little loose canon, huh? Ah well, I'm here to offer any comfort I'm your mourning. As long as a raise is involved of course."

"If your refering to young Benson then that mistake has been, 'terminated'. However, I show no remorse to unpromising employees. I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer. I don't believe you deserve a raise as you've not started the count, and have only been working for two days or so."

"Hey, as long as it's not me, right? Though techincally I can't be fired; I just an intern. But alas, enough talkin'. I just wanna go to my hotel room and order a pina colada from room service." She concluded, stretching upwards.

The room went quiet as she did so, all confused by her words. Louie was the first to question her.

"Hotel?" He questioned.

"Sorry, villa then."

"Honey, this ain't no _villa_. This is a stop-off bar and a number one hangout for pilots. I just hire rooms to Khan's employees 'cuz me and him have a partnership with the coconuts on my island." Coco's faced turned into a scowl.

"Wait a min- 'Louie's!' Now I know where I've heard that name. My brother, Damien kept telling me about how he stopped off at this bar every time he catered abroad."

"Whatever caused you to believe otherwise?" Shere Khan asked. The question sparked an overwhelming anger in Coco. She saw her target shuffling back slowly from the corner of her eye.

"You!" She yelled at Owen, making him freeze in his tracks. "From the first moment I knew you were lying! But this, this is something else. How could you?"

"B-bu-"

"NO! I don't wanna here it! I put my absolute trust in you Owen! I even got on a plane that I had no idea what its destination was; just taking your word for it though I knew you were way too shifty!

Anger at it's peak, Coco drew her hand back to assail the whimpering form of Owen in front of her. "You 'bout to get a punishment Southern panther style!"

Before her hand could make contact with Owen's face, Shere Khan's clasped around her wrist, though so much smaller to his. He did the swift movement with such strength and aglity, that all eyes widened in shock.

"Come, come now. Don't let young Owen's behaviour turn to such un-ladylike ways Miss Wave." He said in a calm voice, easing his grip slightly.

Baloo was the first to speak. "Dang Khan, I didn't know you had Jujiitsu under that suit of yours," he joked.

"There are many things about me that are, and will remain unknown." He replied, turning back to his duller monotone voice.

"Can I have my hand back now please?" Coco interrupted, anger shimmering down. Shere Khan let her hand loose, relasing it slowly so she knew that he was more than willing to take the same action if needed.

"I have a composition. In order to spare young Owen's health, would you be willing to allow him to offer his services?"

"How so?"

"I believe two days of _'room service'_ will sevice, along with doing the coconut check count."

"What?!" Owen shrieked. "Sir, how can I-"

"Let this be a valued lesson Owen," Shere Khan interrupted him. "Dishonesty does not mix with friendship; such actions only lead to failure." For a moment, Coco wandered if Khan had ever experience the situation, or just whether it was him being a wise guy.

"That sounds pretty fine to me, truce Coco?" Kit piped in, mouth agape as he oogled her. Finding him and his actions quite cute, Coco sighed loudly and rolled her eyes; giving a small smirk at the end.

"Okay, okay, okay. You got a deal Mr. Khan," she said reluctantly, though everyone knew it was just for show. With his mouth agape, Owen let out a small squeak of disbelief.

"I-I get no say in this?" He stuttered.

Coco shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Hey, y'all do the crime y'all gonna do the time. And it's time did yours Owen. I'll be expecting a strawberry smoothie when you're ready." She sat back down, crossing her leg over the other and folding her arms, giving Owen the indication to get going.

Baloo gave another hearty chuckle. "Ha! Got yourself a little wildfire there Khan." He said nudging the tiger in his side, much to his distain. However, after considering the statement, he relaxed.

"It seems I have indeed Mr. Baloo."

~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

**Well, glad how that turn out. Please don't forget to review, it really gets me going and get me in the writing mood. Until next time.**


End file.
